Ice Age 5: The Aftermath
by megan.daisy.9
Summary: When a fourteen year old girl with special needs realises that an entity known as The Slenderman is stalking her, she gets brutally attacked. Determined to stop the nonsense, she heads out on a dangerous journey with her idols, The Herd, to put an end to it once and for all. Based on Slender: The Arrival. Rated T for major strong language use, blood and gore. Plz R&R!
1. 000 - Prologue

Ice Age 5: The Aftermath

000: Prologue (Scrat's Intro)

Scrat's POV

It's been about.. 9 or 10 years and I'm still after my sweet acorn. I went through a lot during the past few years. Getting stomped on by mammoths, nearly drowning in gallons of water during the flood, meeting a female of my kind in a DINOSAUR world, and almost getting eaten by sirens. But still, nothing would stop me from getting my acorn back.

I was trying to find my way out of the desert where I landed several months ago. Walking and walking across the sand until one point, I just fell, face down on the ground.

Just then, I felt something bop me on the side, I turned my head a little only to see that it was my acorn! Finally!

After so many years, I finally got it. I quickly jumped up, grabbed my acorn, and hugged it tightly. But after a few moments, I felt nothing.

I looked down to see it was gone.

It was pretty weird.

Just then, the acorn appeared again. Same as usual, I picked it up and hugged it. Only to find it disappeared again a few seconds later.

"Alright. Who's doing this to me?!" was the only thing on my mind right now.

A few acorns appeared and disappeared again. The same process happened again and again and again, until it got to the point where I practically had enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

_Aaaaaaaaaand Cliffhanger!_

_Well, that's it for Part 1._

_This is my first story so if you can, please be nice in the reviews.._

_Hope you guys enjoyed it_!

_And don't worry.. Diego and the herd will appear in the next part.._

_Until then, Peace out. _:-)


	2. 001 - Everyday Lives

001 – Everyday lives

Megan(Me)'s POV

_2/12/13_

It was just another long week of lessons and school for me. Maths test, homework, hanging out with my mates, it's something we teenagers all gotta do. I literally couldn't wait until when the school broke up for the holidays, then I would have sweet school-less freedom!

It's break time right now, and I'm in the library (My school calls it the resource centre) having a quiet moment to myself.

As soon as the holidays come, the first thing I'm going to do when I get home if flip on the Ice Age Christmas short. I've been a huge fan of the movies. Ever since I was three years old! To be honest, I have a bit of a soft spot for Diego. I don't know why, but I just do. Although the other members are awesome aswell.

I smiled to myself, thinking about the animals I've grown to like over the years.

But, my quiet moment was cut short when one of my classmates came towards me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said, smiling.

"Hey Megs, me and Kirsty were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch to hang out.." Alice replied, smiling back at me.

I looked over her shoulder to see Kirsty near the door smiling at me also.

"Yeah sure. I'd love to.."

"Awesome! Douggie's gonna be there too and we can all chat about stuff. Including your obsession with Ice Age.." She said, grinning.

"Yeah man, looking forward to it!" I said, cheerfully.

We had a bit of a laugh. I then suddenly realised I was blushing a little at the thought of Diego.

"Alright, we'll see you at lunch megs.."

"Okay, bye guys.." I waved to the girls as they exited the library.

Just then, the bell rung.

"Oh! Damn. I need to get to my next lesson!"

I looked down at my timetable. The next lesson I had was Maths.

"Here we go.." I muttered, annoyed.

I quickly jumped up, grabbed my bags, and ran out the library.

Little did I know, someone was watching me from a distance.

"Captain.. We found her."


	3. 002 - Maths Test and Daydreams

002 – Maths Test and Daydreams

Megan(Me)'s POV

10:45 2/12/13

As soon as I got up the maths corridor, all the other girls were waiting to go in.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, grinning at them.

"Heeeeey girl!"

"Hi Megan.."

"Heeey!"

They all grinned back at me. We all shared a bit of gossip, basically telling each other what they did throughout the day, and soon we went in.

"Good morning class!" My teacher said, as we walked in.

"Morning miss.."

"How was your day? Good?" she asked.

"Pretty good.." we all replied.

"Good to hear. I should imagine you all know there will be a maths test today. I understand some of you may not like doing it, but trust me this will help you.. I've arranged the seats and my lovely TA will be here to help you if you have any problems. First of, Megan.. your sitting on the table nearest to the window.."

I gave my teacher a small smile and a nod as I walked over to my seat and sat down. The test booklet was already in front me, just waiting to be opened.

I quickly set my Ice Age backpack on the table and got out my Ice Age pencil case and note pad. My backpack was a dark lightish blue and had a picture of a smiling Diego on the front. My note pad was a dark pink with light blue and green and had a picture of Diego again this time he was smiling at my second favourite character, Shira.

I smiled at my ice age things, before suddenly switching back to reality. I quickly zipped up my backpack and placed it underneath the table.

Everyone else was sat down, pens out at the ready.

"Alright class, the test has started." My teacher said.

I wrote my name and form on the front and turned over the page.

_Question 1:_

_Complete the time tables below. The first one has already been done for you._

_1 x 10 = 10_

_2 x 9 =_

_5 x 7 =_

_3 x 6 =_

_20 x 10 =_

_10 x 5 =_

"This should be easy enough. Not so sure about the 20 x 10 one, but still.." My voice echoed in my head.

I managed to do some of the questions but the others were still quite hard.

"Screw it. I'm leaving those for now.." I said to myself in my head, whilst turning over the next page.

The next question was a bit easier, which was good. I managed to get through it without any trouble. However, on the next page my face fell.

"WHAT THE HELL! How am I supposed to get through this, damnit!" I could my shouts echoing once again.

I spent literally hours on that question and soon fell into the daydreams.

In my head I could see myself meeting Diego and the herd, getting to know them, going on adventures with them and basically having a good time.

A smile tugged at my mouth and I realised I was blushing once again.

"Meg, are you daydreaming about Diego again?"

I snapped back to reality, annoyed.

"Man, do you really have to interrupt my quiet moments?!" I wanted to say, but I held it back.

My friend Jess was looking at me, grinning.

"I knew you were daydreaming about him, girl!" She joked.

I just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Meg's got a crush, meg's got a crush.."

I grinned at her. "Well, maybe I do.."

I went back to my paper and focused on the question I was stuck on.

Just then, I suddenly became aware that someone was staring at me.

I looked up towards the door, and my jaw dropped.

For there was a round blank featureless face staring at me on the other side.

"Oh god.."


	4. 003 - Lunch Hour

003 – Lunch Hour

Megan(Me)'s POV

Finally, after hours of boring Maths, the bell rung.

"Thank god it's finally lunch."

"Yes! Finally!"

"Bingo!"

Me and my friends poured out of the classroom, running down the stairs all the way to the canteen.

I looked around for Alice, Kirsty, and Douggie and I easily spotted them sitting on the table nearest the windows, waiting for me.

I jogged over to them, smiling.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Heeey megs.."

"Hi meggie.."

"Hey Megan! High five!" I high fived Douggie.

"So how have you guys been?" I asked, as I sat down and got out my Ice Age lunchbox.

"Pretty good.."

"Not bad.."

"How about you?" my friends asked.

"Well… your not going to believe this.. but guess who I saw, standing on the other side of the maths corridor.." I said, almost shaking at the thought of that featureless face staring at me.

"Who?" Kirsty asked.

"I don't know exactly who, but I know what he looks like.." I answered.

"Was he scary looking?" Douggie asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes.." I replied.

"Go on.." Alice said, looking a bit concerned.

"I didn't see what he was wearing but all I know, is that he has no eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing. Just a blank featureless face." I said.

My friends looked surprised, their jaws were dropped to the ground.

"I think I know who your talking about.." Alice said.

"You do?"

"Yep. You ever heard of the Slenderman?" she asked.

"The slenderman?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. I don't know much about him but apparently he goes around kidnapping children and killing them. He's not real, he's just a character from a video game, so there's nothing to worry about.."

"Okay.." I said, giving her a small smile.

We ate up our lunches, also chatting about our plans for the holidays, but my mind was still on Slender.

I didn't know it but a group of other beings were watching me.

"You ready boys?"

"Yaaaar'"

"Good. We're gonna get that girl, and boy she has no idea what we're going to do with her.."

_The villain has finally been revealed, and you guys can probably guess who the group of beings are._

_About the story, I think I'm probably doing well, but like I said before, this is my first time.._

_Hope you guys are doing well.. _


	5. 004 - The Chase

004 – The Chase

Megan(Me)'s POV

3.30

Yes! Finally we can go home!

The girls and I poured out of the classroom we were in and went outside.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow.." I waved to my friends.

"Bye Megs.."

"Bye meggie.."

"Byee.."

I watched them as they disappeared around the corner.

As soon as they were gone, I went down the steps and started making my way towards the main office.

Diego and the herd have literally been on my mind all day and somehow I wish they were real so I could meet them.

"Oh… I wish you guys were real…" I said quietly.

As soon as I walked past the netball court, I heard shouts.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

The owners of the voices jumped out and circled me. My jaw dropped.

"Your… The pirates from Ice Age 4?! That's impossible!"

"Ah, so she knows us…" the monkey, Captain Gutt said and the pirates laughed.

"What do you want?!" I asked, backing away.

"We want you.." the monkey said, darkly.

"Oh god.." I turned around and started sprinting towards the field.

"Get her!"

I turned around my head and the pirates were on hot pursuit.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

I continued sprinting towards the hills as I heard the footsteps of the villains from the fourth movie.

"They're real.. The Ice Age characters are real!" I could hear myself yelling in my head.

"Shut up Megan, you got people, no… Animals on your tail, just blimmin' RUN!" my voice echoed in head.

I eventually had to stop to catch my breath. The pirates were still chasing me.

"Alright. Time to show a different side of me."

As Squint, the rabbit lunged towards me, I dodged his move and kicked him in the back.

"Ow!" He yelped.

Raz, the kangaroo attempted to punch me but I blocked her move and punched her hard.

Gutt lunged at me and I simply ran forward, tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face.

But he was a lot stronger than I was.

"Oh damn."

He pushed me off, got up, grabbed me by the throat and held me by arms length, choking me.

"I could of used you!" He shouted, his face full of anger and hatred.

"A…..ai….aint…gonna….happen Captain!" I shouted.

The monkey gripped my throat tighter.

"Well, your in for a surprise." His crew laughed evily.

"God. Damnit." My voice echoed in my head.

I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Gutt let go of my throat and ran off, his crew following close.

I gasped for breath and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"That's her. Our human friend's kid.."

"Hey, hey, hey… Megan, are you okay? … Megan please… talk to me! We're worried about you! …"

I looked up and stared into the face that was looking down at me.

My vision was blurry, and I tried to answer but all I could do was let out a loud, broken sob.

"Aww… Come here…" I felt two strong arms pull me close and by that point I just broke down.

"It's over Megan, It's over…"

All of a sudden, it hit me. I know that voice. It must be..

My vision cleared as I pulled away gently. When, I looked up I saw who it was.

"Diego? …"


	6. 005 - Meeting my Idols, The Herd

005 – Meeting the Herd

Megan(Me)'s POV

"Oh… I can't believe it's you…" I gasped, a smile tugging at my mouth.

Diego smiled back. "You must be a huge fan of ours then.."

"Yeah… I am.."

I looked over Diego's shoulder to see Manny, Ellie, and the rest of the herd walking up, concerned.

"What happened to you guys? …" I asked.

"Long story.. Besides, at least we now have someone else on our side.." Sid said.

I grinned at him. The herd smiled back at me.

"Well.. it's… nice to finally meet you all.." I said, calming myself down.

Ellie came over and placed her trunk on my shoulder. "It's nice to meet you too hon.."

"We should probably get moving." Manny said, giving me a concerned smile, whilst helping me up.

We then started making our way back to the school, getting to know each other along the way.

I couldn't believe my idols were right here. With me. In my world.

"This is honestly… the best day ever.." my voice echoed in my head.


	7. 006 - And, she's back

006 – And, she's back..

Scrat's POV

I finally managed to escape from the nuts which were disappearing all around me.

But, I was still in the desert.

"Great. How am I gonna get outta here?" I thought.

I kept on running through the sandy lands, until eventually stopping to catch my breath.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Scratte?!"

The female of my kind was standing there, giving me a flirty smile.

"I thought I left you in the dino world years ago!" I shouted in my head.

Then, she revealed the last thing I wanted to see in her hands.

She had my nut. The real one.

"That's it! Give me my nut!"

I lunged at her but she swiftly dodged me and ran into the distance.

I didn't hesitate to follow.

I literally spent hours running after her, but she was too quick for me.

I saw a bright light in the distance and as soon as Scratte saw it, she sprinted faster and jumped into the light, not before turning her head to give one of those flirty winks she had.

I growled and picked up speed, eventually diving into the light as well.

What happened next was the last thing I wanted.

I was tumbling down and down into what I thought was nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

After hours and hours of falling, I finally landed.

In some place different.

Some place I've never been before.

I managed to lift up my head with all the strength I could muster only to see Scratte walking off with my nut, almost dancing.

"Come... back... here..." was all I could say before flipping back on the ground.


	8. 007 - On the way home

007 – On the way home

Megan(Me)'s POV

I still couldn't believe my idols were with me.

A lot has happened over the past couple of hours.

Getting chased by the pirates, being rescued by the herd, and so on and so on..

We were just making our way to where I live, chatting to each other along the way when all of a sudden, Sid spoke up.

"Why don't we have some music?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Shira said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Peaches said, grinning.

"Hey meg, have you got anything on you?" Sid asked.

"Yeah.. I have my ipod with me, has some cool beats on it.." I answered.

"Cool, then let's put some music on!" the sloth shouted cheerfully.

"Man, that sloth is hyper.." I thought.

Diego could see what I was thinking and grinned.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a monkey eh?" the smilodon said, gesturing towards Sid.

"Probably." I replied, grinning back at him.

I then dug into my backpack and pulled out my ipod. It was a turquoise blue and had a message from my grandmother on the back:

"_To Megan, for always doing your best. Love Nanny xxx"_

I smiled, then unplugged my headphones, put them back in my bag and started looking for a song.

"A-ha. Found one." I grinned.

"Awesome.." Shira said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and then pressed 'play'.

One of my favourite songs was playing so I decided to sing along to it.

Music was playing for a few seconds at the beginning, then it started.

_Megan(Me):_

_If I go hard, let me tell you that it's worth it..  
Play the right cards, I ain't afraid to work it.._

"Alright megs! Woo!" Peaches shouted.

_Megan(Me):_

_Brush 'em right off, when they say I don't deserve it..  
Hands on my heart, you, you keep my fire burning.._

Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name..  
Love it when you rock me over every day..  
When I think about it I could go insane..  
Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away..

Just then, Peaches joined in.

_Peaches:_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive..  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild.._

Shira joined in next.

_Shira:_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild_

When it gets rough, then the rain starts pouring..  
I turn up the heat 'cause the drama ain't important..  
Let 'em all talk talk, I'mma just ignore it..  
Hands on my heart, you you keep me moving forward..

_Megan(Me):_

_Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name.._

And, guess who joined in next.. The sloth himself..

_Sid:_

_OK  
Today I woke up feeling like the mayor..  
I spend about an hour looking in the mirror..  
As I should, as much as I've been through..  
It's a wonder, I look this damn good..  
I'll probably make it out any situation, that you try to put me into..  
If I swim with the piranhas it's guaranteed that Imma probably have a fish dinner..  
I meet a young girl with a sexy shape  
Like Jessie J we escapade..  
Where it's extra shape..  
She make me want to give in not take like collection plates  
Whoa!  
All these wars, bras, cars, wall to wall  
Was all a mirage  
And I could lose it all tonight  
Just to show the world I could do it twice  
This my life.._

Ellie joined in afterwards.

_Ellie:_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild_

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

_Peaches:_

_Di-Di-Di-DIZZEE!_

Then, Crash, Eddie and Diego join in.

_Crash, Eddie, and Diego:_

_Rass Collar Double the dollar..  
I'm a jetsetter brother, more hits than a white collar..  
But I can't be boxed..  
Flow tight like Bob Marley locks,  
I can't be dropped..  
I'm at the peak and I can't be touched..  
I'm wilding out..  
I've lost the plot..  
I can't be stopped..  
Pull up in a Narley Warri, buy me what?  
Opposite, I can't believe..  
If I'll ever get the party what? I can't be blocked..  
10 years plus running the game..  
You brothers just come in the game..  
But now I'm coming again..  
To get the people from going dumb and insane..  
100,000 people going bonkers in the mud and the rain..  
Women on shoulders, tops off, shouting my name..  
I'm all in they brain..  
Why would I complain?  
I thought I was the boy in the corner..  
But now I'm in a penthouse..  
Now your boy is a baller..  
I'm living._

_Megan(Me):_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild_

If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild

_Everyone:_

_Wild Wild Wi-Wild.._

_Woohoooh.._

_Wild Wild Wi-Wild.._

_Woohoooh.._

_Wild Wild Wi-Wild.._

_Woohoooh.._

_Wild Wild Wi-Wild.._

_Woohoooh oh.._

Everyone cheered.

"Damn, that was awesome!" I said.

The herd laughed.

"Well, that was a good song you chose there.." Manny said.

"Aw thanks Manny.."

"Your welcome.."

We all then continued on our way, chatting and telling each other jokes.

Not knowing that Slenderman was nearby.

Watching them.

And, watching me.


	9. 008 - First Night

008 – First Night

Megan(Me)'s POV

2/12/13 17:26

After several hours, we finally got to my home.

As we came up the drive, my mum was standing there, waiting for me. She gasped when she saw the herd following close.

"Oh my god! You met the Herd?"

"Hi mum, yep I did!" I said, grinning.

"You are so lucky!" my mum said, smiling at me.

The herd said "hello" to my mum and then we all went in.

We got up to our door which was just up the stairs from the first floor.

"Umm….Manny, Ellie, Peaches?" I said.

"Yes? …." They asked.

"I….don't know how you guys are gonna fit through our door.."

They looked at my door, it was the usual size any door in a house, flat, or apartment would be.

"Oh.." Manny said.

"Never mind, I'm sure we'll figure it out." I said.

The three mammoths smiled at me.

It took hours and hours to fit the animals in through our flat.

First, Diego and Shira went in.

Then, Sid and his granny went in.

After that came Crash, Eddie, and Louis. It was pretty easy for them because obviously they were small.

Then, Peaches went in. It was only a little bit tough but she managed it just fine.

Next was Ellie. She had a bit more trouble than Peaches getting in, but she also managed just fine.

However, Manny had a lot more trouble getting in.

At first, it looked like he would manage okay but bad news, he got stuck.

So what did we have to do?

That's right, we had to push him in. I didn't really want to cause him any trouble because in the movies, animals always used to say he was fat.

I didn't think so.

Eventually, with the help of mum we got him in.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Thanks for helping me out Megan.." Manny said.

"Anytime.." I replied.

We all then went into the living room and chatted about what we all did during the day.

I told mum about the herd saving me from the pirates a few hours earlier.

"I'm really glad the herd was there. If they weren't, I would of either fell unconscious or even died!" I said.

"Aww, you're so lucky!" my mum replied, smiling at me.

"So, after that.. the herd looked after you?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I said, sneaking a quick glance at Diego.

He saw me and smiled.

Sid saw what happened and snickered.

"What is it Sid?" Diego asked.

"Nothing, don't worry Diego.." Sid answered. The sloth had a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"So… guys…" I said, turning to face the herd.

"What happened to you?"

There was a brief pause.

Manny then spoke up.

"It's a long story. But, what happened is that…"

He paused briefly.

"Our home was destroyed."

Both me and my mum gasped.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Oh my goodness…" my mum said. "That's terrible!"

"I feel so bad for you guys…" I said.

"It's fine.. Don't worry.." Diego said. He saw that I looked really worried and was about to walk over to me, but Sid stepped up.

"But still, what happened was that our home was being destroyed, explosions everywhere, we were running to safety and we saw this dark hole on the side of a cave. We went through it, all of us and we found ourselves on the hills in your place! We trekked for a bit and saw the school in the distance, then we went down the hills and that's how we met Megan.." the sloth said.

I felt so bad for the herd, that I just wanted to run up and hug them. To try and make them feel better.

"I'm sure you guys will find a new place soon.." I said.

The animals smiled at me.

"Thanks.." Diego said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him.

The moment lasted for about 5 seconds before I let out a yawn.

"Oh god, why am I so tired?" I asked, whilst yawning.

"We should probably get you off to bed.." my mum said.

"Aw man!" I groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll see your new friends tomorrow.." my mum said, smiling.

I got up and started making my way to my bedroom, stopping to turn back at look at my new friends.

"Ok.. so… I'm off to bed.. and I'll see you guys tomorrow… Night guys.." I said, giving them a smile and a wave before walking down to my room.

"Night megan.." Manny said.

"Night hun.." Ellie said.

"Night Megs, see you tomorrow.." Peaches said.

"Night Meggie.." Diego said.

I smiled when I heard them say that.

"I think…. I think they like me…" my voice echoed in my head.


	10. 009 - Horrors

009 – Horrors

Megan(Me)'s POV

Early hours of the morning 3/12/13

I woke up all of a sudden.

It was still dark outside, and everyone else were sleeping.

I checked my ipod for them time.

03:00

"You serious?! It's that time of morning?!" my voice echoed in my head.

I got out of my bed, wearing my ice age pyjamas.

The lights were switched off.

All around me was darkness.

The only source of light I had was my ipod.

"Oh great… this isn't going to end well.." I muttered.

There was only one person I could think of that may have possibly caused this.

"Slenderman…" I whispered.

I cautiously opened my bedroom door and stepped outside.

The lights in the hallway were flashing and I could hear footsteps echoing.

To my left was the bathroom. The door was slighty ajar and I swung it open.

I shone my light inside.

No one there.

"Thank god.." I muttered.

I pulled the bathroom door towards me and closed it.

When I turned to the position I was in before, guess who I saw..

I screamed.

Slenderman was standing there, slowing getting closer to me.

"Oh f*ck!" I yelped, seconds before turning around and running into my room.

I slammed the door shut, and cautiously looked around my room.

"Diego…"

"Shira…"

"Manny…"

Just then, I heard static. And it wasn't good.

"Sh*t!" I muttered. I then put a hand over my mouth as I realised what just happened.

That was the first… no. That was the second time I swore.

But, that wasn't the only thing on my mind right now.

The static was slowly increasing in volume.

"Goddamnit." I muttered, before running to my window and throwing the curtain aside.

Everything looked normal outside, which was a relief.

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence. I slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Slenderman.

"F******CK!" I screamed.

Third time I swore.

"Right Megan, you really need to stop using the language." I told myself.

"Ok, I'm running past him, and I'm going into the living room. Please…please…Diego…Be there…" I cried.

I then sprinted past that blank featureless face and ran into the living room.

There was no one there.

I started screaming out the names of the animals I've become emotionally attached to, not knowing that Slenderman was right behind me.

"DIEGO!"

"SHIRA!"

"MANNY!"

"ELLIE!"

"ANYONE THERE?!"

Tears started falling down my face.

"Please someone…. HELP ME!" I cried.

I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Oh no."

I was spun round until I found myself staring right into the blank featureless face I disliked so much.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.


	11. 010 - Rescue Mission

010 – Rescue Mission

Megan(Me)'s POV

Early hours of the morning, 3/12/13

Darkness...

Footsteps echoing...

Hallway lights flashing...

No one there...

I was really scared...

The only other person or creature I should say in the house with me was Slenderman...

Please...

Mum...

Diego...

Shira...

Everyone...

Please help me...

* * *

Diego's POV

"Don't worry softie, the girl will be fine..." Shira said, trying to calm me down.

"Thanks, but still.. I highly doubt that. What if that guy with the blank face is after her too?!" I said, pacing back and forth worried.

"Oh, Diego. Maybe you're becoming a bit protective of the kid, but you just don't want to admit it." Manny said, eyeing me with a little grin.

"Well... maybe I am.."

Ellie, Peaches, Shira, and Sid went "Awww..."

"Yes, yes, yes I know. But, can we keep moving?!" I asked, getting irritated at Sid.

We kept moving forward in search of any food we could bring back to the house.

Just then, I saw a deer walking through the forest.

I crept slowly towards it, and after a few minutes jumped out at it.

It screamed and started to sprint for it's life.

A long chase began.

At first, it looked it was gonna get away safely but I picked up speed on my trail.

I jumped forward and pounced on it.

I then sank my fangs into it's neck and kept on doing it until it fell lifeless.

"Yes! Caught our first meal!" I cheered.

The rest of the herd cheered for me, but suddenly we heard something.

A scream.

"Oh no." Manny said.

"It's Megan... you gotta come back for her!" my voice echoed in my head.

"Come on!" I yelled.

We then started the long journey back, practically sprinting all the way there.

"Megan... Please be okay..." I whispered.


	12. 011 - Rescued and Going out

011 – Rescued/Going out

Megan(Me)'s POV

Slenderman...

The creature with a blank feautureless face...

The very man who appeared to be stalking me through the dark hallways of my house...

In the early hours of the morning...

I can't remember what happened after he grabbed my shoulder and slowly turned me around...

To face him...

I was alone...

In the dark...

Frightened for my life...

I remember screaming out the names of the animals I've become emotionally attached to over the years of my life...

I'm worried for them...

Their home was destroyed...

And, they're in my world...

What if...

What if Slenderman is stalking them too?

What if a survival horror game antagonist from Creepypasta is trying to kill a bunch of innocent animals?

There's gotta be way to stop this...

I feel like I'm going insane...

But...

That's not gonna stop me.

A creature with a blank face is not gonna stop me from helping my idols.

I may be unconscious or in a coma...

But, I need to wake up.

My idols are in danger...

And, I'm going to save them...

One way or another...

(A few hours later)

"Megan!"

My eyes snapped open and I shot up.

My mum and the herd were staring at me, horrified.

"Okay... This is getting awkward.." I muttered.

"What happened to you?!" Mum asked, worried.

"I... I can't remember..." I said.

Everyone just stared at me.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Shira asked sharply.

"I just can't, alright? All I remember is that this guy with no eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing was terrorising me, and where were you guys?!" I almost shouted.

"I knew she was going to ask that. Sid, I told you we shouldn't have left!" Diego shouted at him.

"Why has everything got to do with me?!" the sloth wanted to know.

Everyone just stared at me more and I was starting to become annoyed.

"Guys, can you please quit with the staring?" I asked.

"Okay, okay. But first, have you seen what that guy did to you?" Manny asked, sharply.

"No."

"Sophie, could you get one of those glass things please?" Manny turned to my mum.

"Sure."

She went away and within a few seconds came back with a mirror.

"Look in there, and you'll see why we were looking at you that way.." Manny said to me.

I did and when I saw the result, I gasped.

I was covered in cuts, scars, and bruises all around my body.

My ice age pyjamas had tears in the fabric and all around my neck and face was dried blood.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I dropped the mirror and buried my face in my hands.

"Why would Slenderman do this to me?"

Shira saw what was going on and put an arm round my shoulder.

"I have no idea Megan..." the female smilodon said, looking at me concerned.

She turned to look at Diego and could tell that he wanted to walk over there and calm me down , but she gave him a look which said "I got this, don't worry.."

Shira then turned back to me.

"But, what I do know is that we're gonna stop this guy, whatever he is.."

I just nodded, face still buried in my hands.

She placed a paw under my chin and pulled it upwards so that I was looking straight into her sapphire blue eyes. The smilodon and everyone else saw my tear-stained face and gave me a concerned look.

"Don't worry... We're all gonna be okay..." the female smilodon said, giving me a small smile.

I returned the smile and nodded.

"Okay."

Sid decided to speak up.

"So, what's the plan?"

Shira got up, and walked over to him.

"Haven't decided, but I thought of something." She answered.

"Like what?" the sloth wanted to know.

"Well... we all go out into that village where Megan's school is, and we go into that forest behind the hills. Maybe we might find the slenderman there.." Shira said.

"It could work.." Diego said.

"Sounds like a good idea.." Louis said.

"Yep, I'm up for it.." Peaches said.

"Although, Sophie, your gonna have to stay here because we don't want the slenderman to come after you too.." Ellie said.

"I understand..." Mum replied.

"So, Megan... what do you say?" Shira asked, turning to face me.

"I'm in."

"Awesome! Then, let's get to it!" Shira said, smiling.

I got up, and went to my bedroom to get changed into some fresh new clothes.

"I'll be back in a minute.."

* * *

Diego's POV

"Shira, Diego, can I talk to you for a second?" Sophie asked.

"Sure.."

The three of us went into the hallway where Sophie turned round to face us.

"Look. I understand that I can't go but first, are you planning to take my daughter with you?" she asked.

We both nodded.

"Well, here's the thing. Megan is my only child and I don't want to lose her. So, whatever happens, you both have to be there for her and protect her, you understand?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. We'll do everything we can to make sure your little girl gets out of there alive with us. I swear." I said.

"Thank you.." she said, smiling at us.

Just then, Megan's door opened and the little girl herself came up towards us.

Replacing her teared up pyjamas was a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue jeans, and white bluish trainers.

Her lightish brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, letting some of it fall down both sides of face which showed her scars and bruises.

"Okay guys... I'm ready.." She said.

Megan(Me)'s POV

"Cool.." Shira replied.

"Now let's round everyone together and get that sonofab*tch." Diego said.

"Okay.."

We went back into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"You ready?" Shira asked.

"Yeah.." Everyone replied.

"Then, let's go."

We then started making our way out the block of flats, however I stayed behind to say goodbye.

"You'll be fine sweetheart. Diego and Shira will take care of you.." my mum said.

"Yeah... I'm hoping this gonna go well..." I replied.

"It will..."

"Meggie, we gotta go!" I heard Diego call out.

"Coming!"

I turned back to my mum.

"Don't worry... I'll be back when this is all over..." I said.

She gave me a quick hug.

"I know you will..."

I pulled away gently and started making my way down the stairs to follow the herd.

Diego was waiting for me at the bottom.

I turned around to face my mum..

"Bye mum..."

"Bye megan, love you..."

"Love you too..." I waved and smiled at her before turning round to continue my way down the stairs and start this adventure.


	13. 012 - The Journey and The Eight Pages

012 – The Journey and the Eight Pages

Megan(Me)'s POV

Afternoon (4:00pm) , 3/12/13

And so, the long journey began.

We trekked for days..

Sid kept singing those annoying songs all the time..

Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were up front leading all of us..

Diego and Shira decided to stick with me the whole way..

Both walking on either side of me..

Sid was singing another song, which once again drove us mad.

Sid:

"Some day, when you've gone extinct, when you make a stink-"

"Shut up Sid." Manny said.

"Okay."

Sid:

"Some hey- hey what's that sound? All the mammoths are love bow ground-"

"Stop singing Sid!" Manny warned.

I got really annoyed and decided to jam my headphones in and listen to my ipod.

Eventually, I found one I liked.

(Music plays briefly before I hear a male voice singing)

"Some people walk blinded to the light..

Head down just dragging their shadow behind..

Some people don't wanna seem to ever change..

But it's people like you..

Who make it through the rain..

And if you don't break..

It's only gonna make you stronger..

Only gonna take you closer..

All the things in this life,

That you thought you just couldn't bear..

It's the pressure inside,

Makes the diamond that's shining there..

All the pain and the heartache,

Can break you and chafe you like clay..

Now you've come through the fire,

And that makes you Porcelain..

Porcelain..

Some people make a diamond out of glass..

Some people still win all though they finish last..

Some people shine through the darkest night alone..

Yet there's people like you..

Who always gonna see the dawn..

All the things in this life,

That you thought you just couldn't bear..

It's the pressure inside,

Makes the diamond that's shining there..

All the pain and the heartache,

Can break you and chafe you like clay..

Now you've come through the fire,

And that makes you Porcelain..

Porcelain..

You're Porcelain..

All the things in this life,

That you thought you just couldn't bear..

It's the pressure inside,

Makes the diamond that's shining there..

All the pain and the heartache,

Can break you and chafe you like clay..

Now you've come through the fire,

And that makes you Porcelain..

And if you don't break..

It's only gonna make you stronger..

It's only gonna take you closer..

Now you're Porcelain..

I won't break..

Just make me stronger..

Just take me closer.."

(End of Song)

I took out my headphones and realised Sid has finally stopped singing.

"Thank f*cking Christ.." I muttered to myself.

Diego had heard what I said and smirked.

"I know the feeling kiddo.. Sid has sang worse songs than what you heard.."

I looked at Sid for a moment. He seemed to be having quite a good time, sharing jokes with everyone.

Who could blame him?

I grinned back at Diego and put my ipod back into my jean pocket.

21:20pm, Nighttime

Eventually we reached the place where we thought Slenderman could be hiding.

Manny stepped up to speak.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go into that forest, search for anything that will lead us to the Slenderman whatever he is, and hopefully end that monster once and for all. We'll go into separate groups and we'll up in the centre of the forest in a few hours. Megan, your with Sid and Diego, Peaches your with Louis and Granny, Ellie, your with me and Shira, your with the possums."

I pumped my fist in delight once I heard I was with Diego. He saw me and laughed.

"Well, someone looks happy.."

I just smirked.

"Alright people, then let's go.." Manny said.

We all went into our groups and ventured into the dark forest.

Not knowing the possibilities of what might happen..

(A few hours later)

I did not like the fact that I could feel Sid's weight on my shoulders.

I had to give him a piggy back just because his legs were sore and that he wouldn't stop complaining about it.

"Sid, please can we just focus on this?" Diego asked, getting annoyed as much as I was.

The poor sloth was staring at the ground, too frightened to speak.

"F*cking walking along, staring at the ground, looking for f*cking slenderman in the woods." I muttered.

This seemed to perk Sid up.

Yet again, who can blame him?

Just then, we saw what looked like a piece of paper stuck to a tree.

As we came up to it, I decided to take it and have a look.

'_Don't look or it takes you..'_

"That's terrifying.." Sid said.

"We're gonna be okay Sid, don't worry.." I assured him.

Suddenly, we heard something.

A low beating noise.

It was repeating over and over and over.

"We better move.." Diego said.

I nodded and we pressed on.

Walking through the dark, pitch black forest in the middle of the night..

Little did we know..

Someone was following us..

"What's going on out here?" a British male voice asked.

The three of us turned round to face whoever that spoke.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Down here, kid." The voice said again.

I looked down to find myself staring into the adventurous blue eyes of...

"Buck?!"

_Another cliffhanger!_

_Buck finally returns!_

_But what is he doing in the modern times?_

_Find out in the next part.._


	14. 013 - The Eight Pages Pt 2

013 – The Eight Pages Pt 2

**_(With Shira and the Possums)_**

Shira's POV

The possums are usually playful and cheeky but even though they were frightened of Slenderman, they were actually doing pretty well.

The low beating noise came on only a few seconds ago, and boy will it ever stop?!

I'm kinda worried about how Megan and Diego are doing. Yes, sometimes Sid can get on everybody's nerves a little but still, he's a cool guy.

"Oh hey! Shira, look at this!" Crash shouted.

I came over to have a look at whatever the possums found.

"It's a page.. Why is it stuck there?" Eddie wanted to know.

On the page was a picture of the entity that we were after, standing next to a tree on it's or his left.

'_Follows you everywhere..'_

"_A kid must have drawn this.." _I thought as I took it.

"This has bad written all over it!" The possums said, trembling in fright.

"Don't worry, we're all gonna be okay." I said, putting on a brave face, even though I was frightened myself.

We moved on, walking through the forest. I kept a look out for anything unusual whilst the possums kept behind me.

"Eddie, why are you looking at the ground?!"

"I don't want to look him in the eye, that's why!"

Just then, I heard three familiar voices shouting.

"Buck?!"

The possums' faces lit up with joy.

"Buck!" They both shouted in delight and began to sprint to where the voices came from.

I followed, confused and worried.

"_Who is this buck animal?" _I wondered.

* * *

_**(With Megan, Diego, Sid, and Buck)**_

Megan(Me)'s POV

"Long time no see weasel." Diego said, grinning down at the herd's old friend.

"Yeah, good to see you again, and I haven't forgot about you sloth." Buck said, high-fiving Sid.

I just shook my head in amusement.

"_Looks we got ourselves a new member of our group."_ I thought.

The weasel saw me grinning and smirked.

"And you are?"

"Daisy. Megan Daisy." I said, leaning down on one knee.

"Cool. Name's Buck, short for Buckminster. Long for Buuuh." He reached out to shake my hand.

I shook his paw, trying very hard not to laugh.

"_This guy has a pretty cool sense of humour.." _I thought.

"So Buck, what are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"You know, two possums will be very happy to see you once they find out your here." Diego added, smirking.

"Well, the dino world has very unfortunately been destroyed by who knows what and I saw a portal, went through it and found myself here. Met you guys." The weasel answered.

"Oh.. I feel bad for you man. The herd's home was destroyed too." I said.

"Seriously?!" Buck asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that. Anyways, what's with the beating noise?" Buck wanted to know.

"No time to explain but we gotta move." I said.

"Ok, but first can my new friend come along?" the weasel asked.

"Umm... okay." I said.

"Ok cool. Flynn, you can come out now!" Buck said to someone very familiar.

That someone came out of the shadows.

"It's the bag of pudding from the pirates!" Sid shouted.

Diego stepped in front of me, ready to pounce if the pirate tried to attack.

"Hey guys." Flynn said.

"Don't worry, he's not going to attack you all." Buck said.

The three of us relaxed a little but Diego wouldn't move.

"Diego, you can step aside now." I said.

The smilodon didn't answer.

"Diego?"

Again, he didn't move.

"Sid, mind helping me out here?" I asked.

"Diego, can you please move? The bag of pudding's alright." The sloth said.

"I know that. But you know what I'm like when someone I care about could end up in potential danger!" Diego stepped aside, turning to face Sid.

"Thank you." I said before turning to face Flynn.

"Listen. Your fellow crewmates and captain tried to choke me to death back at my school yesterday. And I was scared, practically running for my life. Are you still with them?" I asked.

"I quit."

"You what?!"

"I got out. I thought back to when Shira quit the pirates and I saw what Gutt was really like. I'm one of the good guys now." The seal said.

"Right.. so where are they?" I asked.

"No idea.. Besides, who cares about them?" Flynn said.

I nodded. "Well, looks like your with us now.."

"Oh wait! How's Shira doing?" the seal asked.

I heard a familiar voice echo through the woods.

"Diego?"

"Megs?"

"You'll find out soon enough.." I answered.

* * *

_Alright, another cliffhanger._

_We now know how Buck appeared in the modern times, but will Shira do when she finds out one of her old crewmates is now travelling with the herd?_

_Find out in the next part!_


	15. 014 – The Eight Pages Pt 3

014 – The Eight Pages Pt 3

_**(With Manny and Ellie)**_

Manny's POV

"Manny, I said this to you hundreds of times. Peaches will be okay. She can do whatever she wants. You told her yourself after we found Switchback Cove." Ellie told me.

"I know that, I do..." I replied, pacing back and forth.

"Besides, when will this repeating stomp noise stop?!" I almost shouted.

"Manny, you are overreacting. Just calm down a little, okay.." Ellie said, locking her trunk with mine.

I took several deep breaths and eventually calmed down.

Ellie saw this and smiled. "Good."

Something then caught her eye.

"Hey Manny! Come and look at this!" She cried.

I came over to have a look.

"It's one of those pages.." My wife said.

A drawing of Slenderman was in the middle and one both sides were written:

'_No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!'_

"I don't really like the look of that." I muttered, as Ellie quickly took it of the tree.

Just then, a low droning sound came on.

"We better move." I said.

Ellie nodded and we started continuing on.

* * *

_**(With Peaches, Louis and Sid's Granny)**_

Peaches' POV

"Granny please, for the love of god, stop calling for your pet!" I said, clearly irritated.

"Precious!" the female sloth called out.

I sighed. "We're not gonna get anywhere are we?"

Louis looked at me, understanding what I was going through.

"No idea.." The molehog answered.

I smiled at him. "We gotta move, Granny!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" the female sloth said, quickly catching up with us.

"When will the stomps and the low droning sound stop?" I asked myself.

"Oh hey! Two pages!" Granny shouted.

We ran over to take a look.

'_Can't run..'_

'_Leave me alone..'_

I quickly took the pages and kept hold of them.

Just then, a loud wind came on.

"Looks like we're not done yet.." I muttered, before turning to Louis and Granny.

Both of them were staring at something in the distance.

"Peaches?" Louis said, feeling frightened.

"What?" I asked, looking concerned.

"Step forward slowly and don't look behind you.." the molehog said, cautiously.

I did as I was told but I couldn't stop myself from looking behind.

And when I did, guess who I saw..

"IT'S THE SLENDERMAN!" I yelled.

We all knew what to do next.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" I yelped, grabbing Louis and Granny and hurling them onto my back.

"Wow this feels warm." Granny said, snuggling into my fur.

"Thanks, but no time for that right now!" I shouted.

I sprinted as fast as my four mammoth legs could carry me.

"I don't want to die and I don't want my family to die either.." I said to myself.

If I had turned to look behind, I would of have noticed that the Slenderman had disappeared..

* * *

_**(With Megan, Diego, Sid, Buck and Flynn)**_

Megan(Me)'s POV

"Great, now's there's wind.." Diego muttered.

"We should probably get our a**es outta here.." I replied, nodding to everyone else.

We all started marching forward, searching for the rest of the pages.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice yelling.

"IT'S THE SLENDERMAN!"

I jumped in shock.

"Peaches.." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"It's Peaches. We gotta save her!" I said, sprinting off into the darkness.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, who said you're going on your own?" Diego wanted to know.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Diego, I know you and Shira have been told to take care of me on this trip but I'll be okay. I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I'm not a kid anymore.." I said softly.

The smilodon was looking at me like a parent who feared that he was going to lose his one and only child. He didn't want me to die..

The look on his face clearly said it.

"Wait a minute... Does Diego... see me... as a daughter? Even though he doesn't have any kids of his own? ..." I asked myself quietly.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him. "I'll be fine... Don't worry about me.." I said.

Diego didn't want to, but he forced himself to nod and smile back.

"Okay.."

"Alright. Whilst I get Peaches, you guys can look around and find the rest of the pages.." I addressed everyone.

"Okay megs.." They all said.

"See you in a bit.." I said, before turning on my heel and sprinting off to save my mammoth friend.

I turned to look back and my heart almost broke.

Diego was staring after me...

Worried...

Anxious...

Scared for my life...

"I don't want to lose you.." The smilodon whispered.

I gave him a quick brave smile before turning back and sprinting off to save Peaches.

"C'mon cat, let's go!" Buck called.

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

Breathing heavily...

Sprinting through the deep dark forest...

To save my friend...

"Don't worry Peaches.. I'm coming.." I said to myself.

Static was buzzing in my ears and coming into my vision.. "Slenderman you are not going to stop me!"

A mysterious and unnerving beeping sound came on..

"Diego must of found another page.." I thought.

I kept on sprinting and eventually I saw Peaches running for her life. Louis and Sid's Granny were on her back, clinging to her fur.

"PEACHES!" I called.

She stopped and saw me running towards her.

"Oh thank god.." I heard her say.

"Peaches, are you alright? I heard you screaming and I thought Slenderman was after you. " I said.

"I am okay, don't worry.. I just saw him standing right behind me and we just like... sprinted away from him... and here we are now.." Peaches replied.

I grinned at her. "Well at least your okay.."

Just then, the sounds stopped.

"Yay! The sounds are gone!" Sid's Granny cheered.

However, we weren't so sure.

I remembered exactly what happens after you collect all eight pages without getting caught.

"Guys, we might want to move." I warned.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

Just then, we realised someone was behind us.

We turned around, to find ourselves staring right into the face of...

"SLENDERMAN!" Peaches yelled.

"Oh f*cking sh*tballs! We gotta get our a**es outta here now!" I yelled.

We all started sprinting down the hills towards the centre of the forest.

I saw Diego and his group sprinting from the left, Shira and the possums sprinting from the right, and Manny and Ellie sprinting from the front.

Straight towards where we were going.

"F*CK! F*CK! F*CKING GODDAMN SH*T!" I yelled.

Peaches screamed.

Ellie screamed.

Static was buzzing in my ears and coming into my vision.

"Damn you Slenderman.." I muttered.

Just then, we all found ourselves tripping over a ledge. Falling into the centre which was pretty deep.

The last thing I heard was everyone screaming and Diego and Shira shouting out my name, moments before everything went solid black.

I couldn't hear or see anything..

I was unconscious once again..

Not knowing that the Slenderman was standing on the ledge we fell over, staring at us..


	16. 015 – A Brilliant Plan

015 – A Brilliant Plan

Scrat's POV

It's been several hours since I landed in this place..

Scratte is nowhere to be seen and she has my nut.

My real nut!

I was taking a little rest on one of the trees in the forest, also waiting for Scratte to show up.

I suddenly got a flashback to when I saved that red flirty squirrel from falling into the lava, back in the Dino World.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I was so happy that I finally got my nut back._

"_Yes! I've got it!" I thought._

_But, my smile turned into a look of surprise when Scratte landed in my arms in a flash._

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked down in confusion._

"_How did I get here?" She wondered._

_The lava pool was shaped into a heart._

_The female of my kind then looked up and locked her eyes with mine._

_I just stared at her, confused as she was._

_Scratte then sighed dreamily._

"_Thankyou.."_

_I also smiled at her as if to say "Your welcome."_

_She gave me one of those seductive smiles, which I couldn't resist giving in._

_I smiled back at her, slowly leaning in._

_She leaned in too and then our mouths collided._

_Lava flew up and fell back down to reveal a heart shape carved into the rocky walls._

* * *

_(Reality)_

I smiled at myself, remembering that moment.

But then, I came up with a plan.

"If I get back together with Scratte, then I'll get my nut back! Perfect!" I thought.

I jumped off the tree and set out to look for the red flirty female of my kind, and put my plan into action.

"Scrat, you're such a genius.." I told myself.

Little did I know, someone was watching me from afar..


	17. 016 – The Mines Pt 1

016 – The Mines Pt 1

Megan(Me)'s POV

"Megs? Megs? Meggie... Meggie, please wake up.." I heard a familiar voice say.

I struggled, still trapped in the black void.

"Megs? Megan? Oh, goddamnit Megs, wake up!" The voice said again.

I realised who it was and I smiled.

"Diego..." I whispered, still struggling to get out.

I saw a small light in the void I was currently trapped in.

I started making my way towards it.

"She's still out.." I heard a familiar female voice say.

"I know Shira.. But look! The kid's still breathing you know!"

"Shira..." I whispered.

My walk quickly turned into a run.

"I'm coming guys, hang on.." I called out.

"Megs! Please wake up! We're all worried about you.."

"I hear you, I'm getting close to you.." I said, speeding up my pace.

"Meggie!"

I could tell that the animals were getting worried and my run then turned into a sprint.

The light was slowly growing bigger and bigger until it completely evolved my vision.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

The herd were looking at me, like I was a soul resurrected from the grave.

"Hey guys.. What's goin- oof!" was all I could say, because Diego and Shira both launched themselves at me, hugging me tight.

"Oh god, we were so worried..." Shira said, tearfully.

"Don't worry... I'm okay..." I said softly, hugging them back.

They gently pulled away after a few seconds and helped me up.

I then realised it was afternoon.

"I was out all night and all morning?!" I asked, completely stunned.

"Don't worry about it... At least you're okay now..." Diego said.

I nodded, my mouth curving into a small shy smile.

"Anyways, where are we?" I wanted to know.

"We're outside the mines.." Manny answered.

We all were facing a huge dark entrance to the Mines and to be honest, it kinda reminded me of the dark hallways back when I was assaulted by the Slenderman.

"I don't really feel like going in there..." I said. But, I knew we had to.

Manny could see what I was thinking and spoke up.

"Right people. I know most of you don't want to go in, which I understand. But we have to. If there's a way out then we go through here.." the mammoth began, pointing his trunk towards the entrance.

"That's exactly what I thought.." I said to myself quietly.

"This time, the groups are different. The girls will go together and the guys will go together. So, here's what we're going to do. We're gonna head in there, search for anything unusual and find the exit.. Everyone with me?" Manny asked.

"Yep." Said Diego.

"Oh, yeah.." Shira replied.

"I'm with ya man.." I said, grinning at him.

"Good, then let's go.."

We all started making our way in, staying together at all times.

When we got to the centre, we went off in our groups to do what was told.

We had to find six generators and switch them on. That was the only way to power the elevator which would get us out.

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

"I found the first generator!" Peaches shouted in delight.

We ran over to have a look.

"Alright! Nice job!" I said, highfiving her.

Ellie pressed the switch and the red light turned green.

A noise echoed throughout the mines.

"Alright girls, let's go.." Ellie said, leading the way.

We followed closely.

"Precious!" Sid's Granny called out.

"Here we go.." I muttered.

"Will you quit with the Pet nonsense?! Precious is a whale that lives underwater.. She isn't on this blinking land.." Peaches said.

"Hey! Don't be mean about my pet! I just want to see her!" Granny challenged.

"Guys, are you really gonna do this right now?" Shira asked, annoyed.

I just shook my head.

"Just ignore her.. She may be a bit too much to handle, but she's actually quite nice.." Shira said to me.

"Yeah... let's just hope the pet thing won't drive us that far.." I replied.

The female smilodon knew what I meant and just gave me a quick smile.

"Second generator!" Ellie called out.

"Awesome!" I shouted in delight.

We ran up to it and I pressed the switch.

A new passageway opened up.

"Cool!" Peaches said, walking towards it.

"Maybe there's a generator down there.." I said, following her.

We checked the hallway, looking through the rooms, but no generator was in sight.

"Damn it.." I muttered.

As we came out of the last room in the hallway, we froze.

"I hear something.." I said, motioning for everyone to be quiet.

"I hear it too.. It's almost like... footsteps?" Ellie said, confused.

"It is footsteps.." Shira repiled, confirming Ellie's thoughts.

My eyes darted all around the hallway.

"Hello?" I called out.

We started walking back to where we first entered cautiously.

"Hello?" I called out again.

No one there.

"This doesn't sound good.." I muttered.

Just then, a girl with a white hoodie, black jeans and trainers came round the corner.

She was running straight at us.

"Excuse me.. Ma'am... Can you help us out?" I asked.

No answer. The person was getting closer.

And closer..

"Megs, I'd get back if I were you.." Shira said, worryingly.

As soon as she was close enough, the girl grabbed me and tackled me to the ground.

I saw that she had a burnt face, and had long black hair. I thought maybe she's about my age but I couldn't tell because her face was too damn burnt!

"Megs!" Shira cried, rushing forward to save me.

The girl started beating the living sh*t out of me and I struggled to fight her off.

I gave the girl a hard punch in the face but she was a lot stronger than I was.

"Shira! A little help here!" I cried.

Just then, I heard a loud threatening roar and I saw Shira tackling the girl to the ground.

She then fought her until the girl fell lifeless.

Shira then turned to face me, looking very worried and concerned for me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"My face hurts like hell, but other than that, I'm good.." I answered, putting on a brave face even though I was actually sh*tting my pants.

"But still, thanks for helping me out.." I said.

"You're welcome.." Shira said, in almost a motherly tone.

"Hang on... Shira sees me... as a daughter too? ..." I thought.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Ellie call out to us.

"We need to move now."

I got up and ran after the other girls, Shira following close behind.

"That girl isn't going to stay down for long, so we need to find the next generator.." Ellie said, firmly.

"Okay.."

We marched through the hallways and bridges, looking out for anything that we could find.

Shira stayed close to me, which I didn't really mind.

"As long as we get out of this thing alive, we're gonna be great.." I told myself.

Eventually we found the third generator, hiding in one of the rooms on the side of the bridge.

"Great. Three generators down." Shira said.

I pressed the switch again and the noise echoed through the mines.

"Nice work kiddo.." Sid's Granny said.

"Thanks.." I said, giving her a small smile.

We came out of the room and started making our way across the bridge.

However, something made me stop.

I turned round to see the Slenderman and the girl staring at me.

The entity just stood there and the girl began to make her run.

"Oh my f*ck!" I yelped.


	18. 017 – The Mines Pt 2

017 – The Mines Pt 2

Diego's POV

"Alright, I should imagine the girls have found the first three generators, so that leaves us to find the last three.." Manny said.

"Okay.." we all said.

Manny led the way through the tunnels, across the bridges, down the stairways.

"You...umm... you seem to know your way around here.." I said.

"Yeah... well...umm...I'm a mammoth, I travel all around the place, it's my thing." Manny said, grinning at me.

I grinned back. Just then, I saw a red light.

"Found the first generator." I said to everyone, as I walked up to it.

"Nice!" Buck said, grinning.

"Awesome!" Flynn said.

I pressed the switch and the same noise we heard three times before, echoed through the mines.

"Alright, onto the next then." Manny said.

We pressed on through the mines, Manny led the way as usual and I kept behind in case if anyone tried to attack.

Just then, I heard footsteps echoing and what followed it was a familiar female voice.

"OH MY F*CK!"

"Well, there's only one person we know who would say that.." Buck said, preparing to attack whoever was coming.

"Oh my god. The little girl could be in danger..." I thought.

"Snap out of it Diego. Megan's fourteen almost fifteen, she's not a kid anymore and she can handle herself. She told you back in the forest! Besides, Shira's with her.." I told myself.

"Diego, you frozen back there?" Manny's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I snapped back to reality and caught up with the guys.

"Nope.." I answered. "I was just... thinking..."

"It's about Shira and Megan isn't it?" Manny asked.

I eventually nodded. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine.." My mammoth friend said.

I nodded, eventually calming myself down.

We continued our way through the mines until eventually we found the second generator.

I pressed the switch and the noise echoed throughout the mines once again.

"Two down. One to go." Buck said.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer until the girl with the white hoodie and burnt face showed up.

"Guys, get ready!" Manny shouted, preparing to fight the girl off.

The girl then lunged at us, preparing to tackle one of us to the ground, but we all dodged her move and the fight began.

Manny delivered a hard whack to her head with his trunk.

Buck began stabbing her with his dino knife.

And, I swiped at her with my claws.

But, she wouldn't go down.

"Sid, Louis, Flynn, Possums! You go and find the last generator whilst we hold her off!" Manny shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Sid said, as he ran off with Louis, Flynn and the possums in tow.

Three against one..

This shouldn't be too bad..

We tried everything we could to fight her off our backs but she wouldn't surrender.

"Just f*cking die already!" I yelled, swiping her with my claws.

But, she was still standing.

Just then, we heard the signal that the last generator was on echo through the mines.

"That's our queue! C'mon guys!" Buck shouted.

I swiped the girl one last time to stun her then turned on my paws and sprinted for the elevator.

"The girls must be on there already.." I told myself.

We met up with Sid and the others and ran as fast as our legs could carry us, down the stairs, through the hallways to the centre.

As soon as the elevator came into view, my heart jumped up and down with joy because Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Megs, and Sid's Granny were waiting for us.

"C'MON GUYS! GET IN HERE!" Megan yelled, almost trembling in fright.

I sprinted faster, taking over the lead, and leapt towards the elevator.

I let out a war-cry and eventually tackled Shira and Megan in a tight bear hug. The smilodon and the little girl both squealed in surprise.

Soon, the other guys made it, and Sid pressed the switch.

"Yes, we're finally moving!" Buck cheered.

Everyone cheered.

But, I wasn't paying attention.

Neither were Shira and Megs.

We were together again..

And that's what mattered most..


	19. 018 – Sweet Slender-less Freedom

018 – Sweet Slender-less Freedom

Megan(Me)'s POV

Both Shira and I were completely surprised when Diego tackled us into a hug.

I should imagine he must of been worried sick about us..

But, like I said back in the forest we can handle ourselves..

Diego eventually pulled away gently and gazed fondly at both of us.

"I'm glad you guys are alright.." He said, softly.

"I told you I would take care of her.." Shira replied, smirking.

The male smilodon chuckled. "And, you were right.."

We then had a little laugh before joining the rest of the herd.

The elevator stopped and we got off, staying together at all costs.

We turned round the corner to see the exit to the mines.

"There's the Exit!" Peaches shouted in delight.

Everyone cheered.

"Yes! F*ck you Mine! F*ck You! Never going back to that Sh*t!" I shouted with glee.

Everyone just shook their heads in amusement.

We finally made it out of the mines and started to explore the pretty landscape that spread before us.

"Oh man! This is awesome!" I said.

"I can't argue with that.." Ellie replied.

We all spread out, gazing at the mountains and beautiful scenery.

I saw Diego and Shira gazing out at the very forest we came into when we started this adventure, and took this perfect opportunity to sneak up on them.

"Tag!" I shouted, giggling as I ran to find a hiding place.

They both grinned and ran after me, chuckling.

We ran around, chasing each other and laughing. The Herd were watching us from afar, clearly amused.

"Looks like Diego and Shira got themselves a kid.." Sid said, smiling.

"Yeah... I think we have a new member of our herd..." Ellie agreed.

Shira tagged me after a few minutes and ran off laughing.

"Oh! F*ck!" I yelped.

I then found a rock to hide behind of. I smirked when I saw Diego running up the hill with Shira in tow.

"Hey Kiddo, ready or not!" He said, deviously.

I jumped out from my hiding place, grinning.

I could see that the smilodons were having a hell a lot of fun, which was a good thing.

"Surprise muthaf*cka!" I yelled.

They dodged my move and I ended up falling face flat on the ground.

"Goddamnit, I fell. I fell, F*CK!" I shouted.

They started laughing their heads off.

"That would of been awesome!" I just shook my head.

"Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Shira squealed.

"Goddamnit, that was going to be so f*cking great!" I muttered, straight before bursting into laughter.

Sid came over to help me up and as he did, I saw that Diego had a cunning look on his face.

The smilodon was slowly and quietly sneaking up on the poor sloth, ready to make his move.

I grinned at Shira. "Oh god, watch this.. This is gonna be great.."

She was trying so hard to hold back her laugh.

Sid turned round and found him staring straight into Diego's hazel-green eyes.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sid screamed, nearly tripping over backwards.

We all ended up in fits of laughter.

"That was incredible!" I shouted, grinning.

"Whoa, whoa what happened?" I heard Flynn ask.

I turned to face him, still giggling.

"Diego stalked Sid for like... thirty seconds and he had no idea..."

Manny smiled. "We should probably keep moving.. I mean we're so close to finding slenderman, and we don't really want him killing us do we?"

"Nope.." We all replied.

"Alright, so let's get going.."

Diego helped me up and we continued on our way.

* * *

_(Meanwhile back at school...)_

Alice's POV

"Oh my god, where is she?" I heard Kirsty ask.

"I don't know. We haven't seen Megan since 3.30 yesterday!" Douggie replied.

"Guys, don't worry about it. Maybe Megs has like... I don't know... a long appointment at the hospital or something..." I said.

"Who knows..." Douggie added.

I looked out across the fields around the school, worried and concerned about my missing friend.

"Please be okay..." I whispered.

* * *

_(Back at Home..)_

Sophie's POV

My little girl and her idols have been gone for like...a day... and I'm already worried sick.

I heard about the Slenderman only a few days ago before The Herd came into our world.

He steals...or rather...kidnaps children and takes them to a place unknown. I've been doing some research on the entity and rumour has it, he turns them into proxys.

I don't know much about these creatures but from what I heard, the proxys work for Slenderman and are pretty much his assistants.

I turned away from my computer and stared out the window in the living room.

Diego and Shira promised that they would get Megan out of Slenderman's troubles alive, but something told me that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh no..." I whispered to myself.


	20. 019 – The Flashback and The Tape

019 – The Flashback and The Tape

Megan(Me)'s POV

It was a bit of a long trek through the mountains.

Manny led the way, with Ellie and Peaches staying close to him.

Buck and Flynn stuck together, telling each other jokes and laughing their heads off.

Louis decided to hang out with Crash and Eddie for a while.

Sid very unfortunately had to look after his Granny, but yet again, who can blame them?

Diego and Shira stuck with me like before. I've known them for quite a while and already I'm beginning to see them and everyone else as family.

As we were walking, I got a sudden flashback of everything that had happened up to this point.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Seeing Slenderman's face on the other side of my maths room.._

_Getting chased by the pirates.._

_Being rescued by The Herd.._

_Singing Jessie J's 'Wild' with them.._

_The Herd meeting my mum.._

_Finding out about Switchback Cove.._

_Getting attacked by Slenderman.._

_Venturing out to stop him.._

_Collecting the eight pages.._

_Going through the mines.._

_Powering only six generators.._

_And here I am now.._

_Looking across the beautiful landscape.._

"Megan?"

"Megan?"

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

I snapped back to reality, only to realise everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You okay? ..." Shira asked me.

"Yeah... I'm fine, nothing to worry about..." I replied.

"Alright..."

We continued on, going through tunnels, until eventually we found an abandoned hut.

"Guys, let's go in there and see if we can find something.." I pointed out.

So we did.

We had a quick look around, and eventually I saw a small TV sitting on a nearby table.

"Guys, look at this!"

They came over.

"There's a girl there.." I whispered.

I pressed play and the tape began.

* * *

_The girl's POV_

_Thunder and lightning rained down upon my house as I scribbled on my piece of paper._

_I realised that someone was making their way into the house._

_I grabbed my torch and got up._

"_He's here..."_

_I then began to close all the windows and doors in my house._

"_Gotta close all the windows and doors..."_

_I went out into the hallway and did all of the rooms, including the bathroom, my late mother's room, and the others on this floor._

_Soon as I did the last one, I made my way downstairs to do the first floor._

_The front door was open and I saw Slenderman standing outside, staring at me._

_I quickly slammed the door and went into the living room._

_I did the windows around there and afterwards, went and dealt with the rooms near the garage._

_If I'd turned and looked at the front door again, I would of saw it slowly opening._

_I quickly closed the garage door and went into the kitchen._

_I stopped and my jaw dropped._

"_How the f*ck did you get in here?!" I yelled._

_Slenderman was standing there, almost beckoning me to come closer to him._

"_F*ck that. I'm hiding in my room." I muttered._

_I dashed up the stairs, through the hallway, into my room and slammed the door._

"_There. I should be safe..." I whispered._

_I was wrong._

_All of a sudden, Slenderman just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me._

_I looked around, realising that my window was the only chance I had of escaping._

_I turned round, and threw myself at it._

_Eyes closed..._

_Ready for anything..._

_The last thing I heard was shattering glass before falling out and landing safely._

_(End of Tape)_

* * *

Megan(Me)'s POV

We just stared at the TV in shock.

We didn't know what to do...

"Whoa..." Peaches said.

"I know right... Anyways, let's get outta here.." I replied.

The Herd and I eventually got out of the hut and we continued on.

We found ourselves in this really long dark tunnel, going down, and down.

"Jesus Christ, when will this end?" I asked myself.

After a few hours, we saw an orange light.

It got bigger...

And bigger...

Until, we eventually found the exit...

Only to realise...

The Forest has been set on fire...


	21. 020 – Blazing Forests and Separations

020 – Blazing Forests and Separations

Megan(Me)'s POV

The Forest has been set on fire...

But...

How did this happen?!

I just simply ran forward, dodging the flames with the Herd in tow.

"This is just GREAT!" I shouted.

"We need to get outta here.." Peaches said.

I looked around us..

Everywhere was flames, falling trees...

And a very p*ssed off Slenderman..

"Oh f*ck! There he is!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"We gotta move!" Ellie cried.

We all sprinted, dodging falling trees.

Slenderman tried several times to get in the way but we just simply outsmarted him.

I saw a high tower up the hills.

"Up There!" I shouted.

I started making my way towards it but all of a sudden, I turned round.

"Are you guys coming?!" I asked.

"Megan, it's too dangerous. You're gonna have to stop this madness on your own.." Manny began.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, completely stunned.

"Trust me. We can hold Slenderman off. You get up there, find anything we can use, and put an end to this. You're the only one who can!" The mammoth said. Everyone else nodded.

"But... but... You know what that sonofab*tch is like! He'll kill you all!" I protested.

"Just trust me, okay..." Manny said softly.

"We can hold him off..." Shira added.

I didn't want to, but I forced myself to nod.

It was the only way...

"Okay.."

The herd gave me a quick hug. "Good luck..."

I pulled away gently and stepped backwards, looking at the animals I've grown attached to.

"Just so you know..." I began.

"Yes? ..." Diego asked.

"Just in case if I die in there..."

I tried to catch my breath but the words just came tumbling out.

"I...I...I...I see you all as family..." I said.

I gasped and looked down.

"Did I really just say that?!"

When, I looked up again I saw that the girls had tears in their eyes and the guys were touched by what I just said.

"We see you as family too..." Everyone replied.

I smiled. "I'll see you soon..." I whispered, before turning on my heels and sprinting up the hills.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. The tower was getting closer and closer every second.

"I'm going to do this for you guys..." I whispered, thinking about everyone I hold most dear.

Diego...

Shira...

Manny...

Ellie...

The Herd...

And everyone else...

Slenderman was right on my tail and I could tell that he was becoming even more p*ssed.

Eventually, I got inside the building and slammed the door.

Pounding came from the other side.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" I yelled.

I eventually got myself to calm down.

I walked around, searching for anything usual, when eventually I found a small key sitting on a nearby table.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the door that stood in front of me when I came in.

And, I slowly opened it.

Small fires blazed down the dark corridoors, and I could hear footsteps echoing.

"Just like when I got attacked.." I thought.

I took a deep breath, went through the door and closed it behind me.

I was ready for anything...

Even though I was scared for my life and The Herd's lives...

"Okay... I can do this..." I whispered, before slowly walking down the corridoors.

To wherever the darkness will take me..


	22. 021 – Memories

021 – Memories

Megan(Me)'s POV

I remember everything that happened back at my house..

Only this time, it was a lot worse than before..

I slowly made my way down the corridors, trying to be brave but inside, I was actually sh*tting my pants.

"I can do this, I can do this..." I muttered.

I turned round the corner only to see a shorter hallway with small blazing fires placed around.

Just then, images of what looked like the girl from the mines flashed in my eyes.

"F*ck. Gotta move.." I told myself.

I ran down the hallway and found myself in a much bigger room than before.

The door slammed behind me.

"Oh! God!" I yelped, jumping round to face the door.

No one there.

I shrugged and looked to my right.

There was a charred corpse of a man lying next to a video camera on the right.

"Huh? This must be new..." I thought.

I walked up to it, picked up the video camera and pressed play.

A woman and a man were speaking.

_The woman: "What are you doing?!"_

_The man: "Kate, just to listen to me-"_

_The woman: "I...I can't..."_

_The man: "This is the only way-"_

_The woman: "I CAN'T!" _

_The woman: *she grunts in pain* I can't..."_

_The man: "Kate..."_

_(A few seconds later)_

_The man: God... Kate...I'm so sorry... Forgive me... I am so sorry!"_

_*The man is heard screaming whilst a woman is heard presumably laughing. This lasts for a few minutes until the tape finally stops*_

I just stood there, jaw dropped to the ground, baffled.

"Man..." I muttered.

Just then, I heard a door slam. I jumped and turned round, only to see darkness.

"The fire must have been blown out..." I thought.

Just then, the same images I saw earlier came flashing rather violently in my head.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed in pain, not knowing that I was cornered.

I heard fast running footsteps which got louder pretty quickly.

The last thing I heard was a drawn-out scream moments before falling unconscious once again..

* * *

_Alright, so the next part will be the epilogue.._

_Which means that this fanfic is almost finished.._

_As always, feel free to leave a review in the comments and as I mentioned on my profile, let me know if you guys want to see more of the alter-ego and The Herd.._

_Sorry that this was a bit short, reason being is because the game I'm basing it on, only has about five chapters s__o, there's not that many parts in this..._

_Anyways, hope y'all doing good!_

_Have a Happy Christmas! :)_

_Megan Xx_


	23. 022 – Epilogue

022 – Epilogue

_**(A few minutes later, back in the burning forest)**_

Diego's POV

"The kid's been gone for a long time, maybe we should go after her?!" I heard Manny shout.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Megan's made it out of there alive.." Ellie reassured him.

"I'm hoping she has..." Shira said, almost tearfully.

However, I wasn't paying attention..

Because, through the flames I saw someone..

A decaying skeletal figure..

Exiting the building..

With an unconscious Megan in it's arms..

I was filled with rage, so much that I let out a loud threatening roar and started sprinting after the figure.

"Diego, what are you doing?!" Manny yelled.

"That thing has our little girl!" I shouted back.

Shira saw what was happening and was also filled with rage.

She quickly followed me as the rest of the herd tried to catch up.

"LET HER GO NOW!" She screamed at the figure.

It saw us and quickened it's pace.

As we ran, trees fell down and we had to dodge the flames, which we did.

Both Shira and I weren't going to let an innocent teenager die..

We promised her own mother that we would take care of her..

And who knows what she and the rest of Megan's family would do if we came back without her..

I caught up with the figure and made my move.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I tackled it to the ground.

It lashed out rather violently and started attempting to claw at my face.

Megan's lifeless body started rolling away down the steep hills back towards the flames.

"Shira! Get Megan before she disappears!" I shouted.

"On it!" the female smilodon replied, and sprinted off to save the little girl.

Which left me to fight off the skeletal figure.

It only managed to claw the side of my face once.

I yelped in pain and cupped my paw to it, only to realise...

The side of my face the figure did damage to was bleeding rather badly.

However, that wasn't going to stop me.

I wrestled even harder with this...thing, whatever it is and I was slowly becoming even more enraged.

Soon, the rest of the herd caught up and could do nothing but watch as the fight went on.

Once the figure started slowing down, I lifted up my paw and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Here's a little message from this rag-tag team of animals; If you ever... EVER try to hurt a friend of ours again... I'll kill you... I will F*CKING KILL YOU!" I shouted, just before slitting the figure's throat.

It lay there, lifeless..

I was breathing hard..

Tired..

Anxious..

"Diego, I got her!"

We turned to see Shira coming up the hill, with a lifeless Megan on her back.

"Good, now let's get outta here before we all burn to death!" Manny said.

I walked up to Shira and nuzzled her. "Here.. Give her to me.."

She nodded and motioned for Ellie to come over.

Ellie knew what she wanted and gently wrapped her trunk around Megan's body and lifted her up and set her down onto my back.

"Alright, let's go!" She said.

We all began our escape out of the forest..

Shira ran alongside me to make sure Megan didn't fall off..

Manny, Ellie and Peaches were up front..

Crash, Eddie and Louis were catching up with the mammoths..

Sid had his grandmother on his back whilst he ran..

Buck and Flynn were also trying to catch up with them..

And little did we know..

Someone was following us..

I didn't want to think about it too much so I just focused on getting one of the most important things out of this mess, alive.

"We're okay..." I grunted. "We're okay... We're okay..."

Shira looked at me with a small smile as if to say "We're gonna make it.. I just know it.."

We dodged flames, falling tress and very luckily we didn't see Slenderman trying to kill us.

Just then, a massive burning tree fell down right of front of us.

We all screamed in fright as we skidded to a stop.

"How the hell are we going to get past here?!" Shira shouted.

"No idea! I'm sorry but I don't think there's a way past this thing!" Ellie cried.

Just then, I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

I grunted in pain as I fell to the ground.

Luckily, I still had Megan on me.

Unfortunately, whoever hit my head was doing exactly the same thing to everyone else.

I yelled out the names of every animal in my family, worried sick about them.

"SHIRA!"

"MANNY!"

"SID!"

"ELLIE!"

"PEACHES!"

Before, I could yell out everyone else's names, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**(Back at home, a few hours later)**_

Sophie's POV

"Breaking News. A forest near St. Edmunds Girls School in laverstock has been burnt down. No one knows who caused this but a rag-tag team of animals were seen trying to escape the scene, carrying an unconscious fourteen year old girl. The animals and the teenager have not yet been identified but a few minutes after they were seen, they were knocked into unconsciousness and been dragged away. No one knows where they will be taken but police are currently trying to find the victim's whereabouts. More news to follow."

I just stood there, shocked.

My little girl is now missing with her idols...

How could this happen?!

I fell down on my knees and let out a loud, broken sob.

"No! Why would you do this to her?!" I screamed.

* * *

_**(In a place unknown, far away from Megan's hometown)**_

"Sir, we have the prisoners."

"Good, now I can finally find out where my enemy is and destroy him and do the same thing I planned to do two years ago.. Ga ha ha ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

_**(Darkness, Black void)**_

Megan(Me)'s POV

Great. I haven't woken up yet.

I wonder if the Herd made it out alive..

Hopefully they have..

I can hear someone..

Who sounds just like me..

Saying these words..

"So often are we guided by our devotion, our love, our affection. A bond that pulls us down paths not bargained. And when you find yourself alone as HE casts out that bedeviling gaze...

How far will it carry you?"

The last thing I see is Slenderman's blank frightening face..

Moments before slipping into darkness again..

_The End_

_?_

* * *

_Alright, Ice Age 5: The Aftermath is now complete._

_As always, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.._

_This is my first story, and even though I'm not much of a good writer, I think I did pretty well on writing this.._

_The two people who are talking in the place unknown, will be revealed in a sequel I might be doing in 2014 and if you guys want me to do one, by all means let me know in the reviews.._

_Hope y'all doing good.._

_Till next time, Peace out! _

_Megan Xx_


	24. Authors' Note

_Authors' Note:_

_Hey Guys,_

_Hope y'all doing good! I heard that, judging by some of the reviews, some of you want me to continue on with the alter-ego and the herd in a sequel, which I will very happily do so.._

_And, I have at least one idea for it already but I need to know what you guys think first.._

_What do you guys think about the sequel being a crossover with Ice Age and Sonic the hedgehog?_

_It could be like...based on Sonic Unleashed, The alter-ego wakes up a few months later only to realise she's in space on a ship and that she's now fifteen years old. She searches for the Herd but they're nowhere to be found and unfortunately Eggman finds her and puts her through the same painful process as an old friend (hint hint) and also destroys the earth like he did in the game._

_After being sent back to earth, the alter-ego must find her idols and her old friend in order to save the planet once again._

_If you guys have played the game, you'll know what will happen so I won't reveal too much._

_Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews and you can always give me some ideas of your own, if you want. _

_Also, I'm thinking about doing a little sub-scenario fanfic which shows what happened to Diego, Shira and the herd before they meet the alter-ego._

_Anyways, that's it from me for now.._

_Till next time, Peace out!_

_Megan Xx_


End file.
